winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bloom peters
Hello,can i ask you that you male or female?Iamnoone 13:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes,i am but the word "peter" make me confused......^ _ ^Iamnoone 13:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) You just join this wiki and you already ranked 67,that quick,impressive!!!Iamnoone Can we be friend? PS:remember to sign your name,without it,i can't find who the one send the message,OK? Hello Happy to heard that my friend,so where you come from?Iamnoone How old r you?Iamnoone Keep it secret,eh?Yeah,who your fav Winx? Mine Musa,i like Bloom too but probably if she in real she will hate me |: ( i watch Winx club when i was a kid,how 'bout you? Iamnoone No,i have to or admins will.Trust me you don't want admins to do it!!!Iamnoone If i not do it somebody will do it,if you want i can make it back to normal but....you'll seeIamnoone If you want to add pics on some pages plz add it in gallery section!!!Iamnoone I'm sorry but don't add pics like that,please!!!Iamnoone Your "Page" is now normal.....for now Iamnoone Just to say rose,can you plz calm down? I think you scared him/her Yeah,so?Iamnoone OMG you just screwed with her's pics!!!I told already,don't add pics like that!!!Iamnoone She an admin,she can do everything and all pics in this wiki is under her controlIamnoone REMEMBEr to SIgn YOuR SIgNATURE It called talkbox!!!If you want to make one ask Fatima or Sorrel,they can help you!!!Iamnoone Wait...you just add my Youtube vid on your page!!!Iamnoone No,but that vid created by me and i set it in private!!!How can you add it!!!Iamnoone I'm the creator 4 those vids and The Winx Club Enchantix Transformation vid i set it in private,how can you add it?Never mind,i already removed the private setting Here my Youtube Channel:http://www.youtube.com/user/GamesLover1047?feature=mhee Iamnoone Search the admin list and you'll see them!Iamnoone You see,i told youIamnoone Can you please stop adding unessicary pictures to the pages! Here you go! When you go on Visual mode,You will see this And you click then Type in BP then you will see a blank space and you can write anything in that blank space :) Here is your Template! Do not Change " }" You can change Colors "|color= |color2=" Don't Remove "|color2= OR |color= Hope this helps :) Can you stop making your unessicary edits to pages!!! --BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 00:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Brittney told me you made a whole blog to say sorry, and I just come and read it. Listen carefully! You're the one who created this whole troubles, not me, so don't speak to me with the attitude like: "Fine! I won't do that!" so somewhat like that! And I will never try to be friendly with the people who keep inorging my messages from times to times. One more things, if you want my forgiveness, or begging for something, you'll have ask for it by YOURSELF, not anyone else! You should know that using someone's pictures without their premission is equal to a thief art! And even you stop using my pictures, you made a lot of wrong edits and added wrong pictures to the wrong pages! I want you to read the wikia standards and other things on the wikia's main pages! Tiff said I can count on her but I think now I can't count on her anymore! I spent my whole logging time just in order to fix your wrong edits, and I think that just wasted my time when I have a lot of things to do! And what did you say on users' pages like Arinditya.wrningdhanu's??? I told them not to upload fan-arts and others things like that, AND I DON'T MAKE ANY MENTIONS ABOUT USING MY PICTURES. Not all the users as mean as you! Talking nonesense like that one more time and one month ban for you! I'll watch after you from now on. Be careful or you'll be busted! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Competition Use your last chance smartly OK i don't want to see my friend get banned.Now you understand why i delete all your works in the begining.I told you i have to do it or admin will. And about the competition stuff can i add many vids about Bloom 'cause i got alot of vids about Bloom.... Here one of 'em Damn Bloom was awsome in the clip Bloom VS Diaspro!!!(Nick) Tis a sad lonely place ]}} http://www.youtube.com/user/PetersBloom IS this your???Iamnoone (talk) yesIamnoone (talk) You played it alone or with friends I played it alone and still survived 35 round,with perks,Porter X2 Ray gun and SkullcrusherIamnoone (talk) You play Half-Life?Alien Swarm,if you play 'em maybe i can play it with you...Iamnoone (talk) AlrightIamnoone (talk) You know Echo?And do you want a new signature? Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Go here: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences Then go to section signature,add like this but dont add Idress 2!!!Add Bloom peters sign choose i want to use wikitext in my signature done!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ "Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're not very active...arent you?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do not talk 'bout dat accident plz,i'm trying to forget it,and she right,me and you did talk behind her backMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 1st: yes i listened to the that songs 2nd: I'll make you talkboxes,give me pics and color and emotion firstMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Heh, If you wanted to make people trust you in news, you achieved it completely! Do you really think it is possible to get some news about upcoming season even if they didn't released any concept arts yet? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! what that user means is that, dont try to find season 6 info when it is not even planned. you know that nobody believs you.